How Could You!
by Daddy'sLittleGirl571
Summary: I ran out the front door trying to catch my breath. Peeta was back in the house yelling my name. I did not care about anything he had to say. How could he do that to me! How will I ever be able to trust him ever again.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I am still new at this tell me what you think. Review!

"KATNISS! KATNISS! HELP ME KATNISS!" Katniss broke out of her deep sleep and jerked up into a sitting position. She started to breathe deeply and very fast. She then started to choke and cry at the same time.

"Katniss! Honey, what's wrong?" Katniss looked to her left to see her husband Peeta raising up to get a better look at her. She started to shake her head side to side to prove that she was not. He slowly took her into his arms and held her. She crawled into his lap and he started to rock her back and forth.

"Another Prim dream?" Peeta asked in his caring yet soothing voice. Nodding her head, he held her tighter, whispering soothing words into her ear as he had done numerous times in his life.

Today was the anniversary of Prim's death, which happened 4 years ago. He still remembered the first time he had ever seen Katniss cry this hard.

Peeta had just brushed his teeth and gotten into the bed. He had just moved back into the neighborhood just a few days ago. Prim had died a couple of months back and had only seen Katniss through her window, sitting on her couch staring off into space. At about two o'clock in the morning, he heard the sound of glass breaking and screaming. He jumped up and looked out the window. He saw a shadow in Katniss's house throw something that looked like a vase. He threw on a shirt and shoes and ran across the lawn.

He finally got to the house and knocked on the door. He knew that she would not let him in. He found the spare key from under the mat and threw the door open. He looked at the crime scene before him. Broken dishes and vases all over the floor. A trail of blood was found going all over the house. Last but not least, poor Buttercup was found hiding under the table. He was so scared that he was curled up like a little kitten into a tight ball. Peeta picked him up and put him outside, which got his a thankful look from the cat.

After another scream broke the silence, Peeta sprang into action. He ran all over the house looking for Katniss. He finally found her in a spare bedroom throwing the glass figurines onto the hardwood floor.

"Katniss stop!", Peeta shouted at the brunette. She has still failed to notice that he was in her house. He ran up to her and wrestled the figurine out of her hands. She looked to see the blonde that was in front of her. She could not do it anymore. She had to let the pain out. She could not keep it in anymore. She fell into his arms and cried. He picked her up and sat on the couch with her on his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck while he walked.

When they finally were on the couch, Katniss let it all out. "It's alright Katniss. Let it all out! It's ok." Peeta whispered into her ear. He looked down to see that the blood had come from her feet from stepping on the glass. "She's gone Peeta! She's gone!", Katniss screamed into his shoulder. Peeta knew she was still hurting from Prim's death. She cried into his shoulder for about an hour. Peeta looked down to see that she was asleep after awhile. He picked her up and carried her to her room.

He laid her onto her bed and unwrapped her legs from his waist. He undid her hands and pulled her cover over her. He started to turn away when he felt a hand grab his arm. He turned back to see a wide awake Katniss looking right at him.

"Wait! I don't want to be alone!" Then she whispered the words that she had whispered to him so many times before. "Please stay with me!"

"Always." Peeta told her as he slid his shoes off and crawled into the bed with her. She turned her head into his chest and was asleep in an instant.

Peeta looked down to see that Katniss had calmed down and was looking at him with her gray eyes. He bent his head down and kissed her forehead. "You better now?" He asked her.

"Yea. I'm ok now." She replied.

It took Katniss forever to agree to get married to Peeta. He proposed to her a year after that night. She rejected him for a year. Finally one night, she realized that she could not live without him by her side. So she let down her walls and agreed to marry him. They were officially married two years ago. Since the night they got married, Peeta had begged Katniss for a child. She would tell him no every time. She did not want a child. Katniss was scared that she would end up like her mother. Peeta got the message and finally quit asking Katniss for children.

"Katniss, are you ok now?"

"Peeta I'm fine. I just had a dream about Prim. Lets just go back to sleep." Peeta took one look into her eyes and saw that she was still in pain.

He looked down into her eyes. Blue meeting gray. "Alright. I love you Katniss!" He told her bending down and kissing her lips.

"I love you too Peeta.

The next morning Katniss awoke to the smell of cheese buns coming from the kitchen. She jumped out of bed and raced down the hall. She snuck up behind Peeta and wrapped her arms around his torso. He turned his head kissed her forehead.

"Morning Katniss."

"Morning Peeta." She took her seat at the table. Peeta knew that this was his chance. He could finally talk to Katniss. Maybe he could even get her to agree.

"Hey honey!" Katniss rolled her eyes. He only used that name when he wanted something really bad. She had a feeling that she knew what it was.

"What?" She asked. This was it. Peeta was going to ask her. Maybe she would actually agree this time. He had a good feeling about this time.

"Have you given any thought as to having any children. " She knew it. She knew that would be the question.

"Peeta you know how I feel about that!" That was it Katniss had crushed his dreams of being a father once again.

"Oh. Alright." Peeta sulked back into their bedroom and did not come out till later that day. Sure Katniss felt bad about it, but she was scared. How could she explain that to Peeta?


	2. Chapter 2

_Guys! I need more reviews! I have something planned but I need to know more about what you guys think about this story! So REVIEW!_

"Peeta you can't keep bugging me about this forever!" Katniss was fed up with it. Peeta would not leave her alone about having children.

"Katniss, you know that it is my dream to be a father. Why are you trying to keep me from that dream?" Peeta was so tired of Katniss rejecting his dream about having children of his own. "Everyday I see children come into the bakery and I wish that they were mine. I will see women come in with little babies on their hips, and I wish that those women were you carrying my child"

"Well maybe you should have married one of those women!" She yelled at him. She stormed into their room and sat down on the bed with her arms crossed.

"Maybe I should have!" Peeta instantly regretted the words that came out of his mouth when he saw the look on his wife's face. "Katniss... I'm so sorry!" It was too late though. Tears were spilling down her face.

"You want to marry someone else? Fine! Go marry someone who will give you five thousand children. I don't care anymore! Take your stuff, take your ring, and get out!"

She took off her wedding ring and threw it at him as hard as she could.

"Katniss, I..."

"I said GET OUT!" Peeta did not know what to say to make this better. His wife of two years was crying her eyes out, packing a bag of his things and zipped it closed. She threw it out the front door and held it open for him. The angered Peeta Mellark grabbed his jacket and walked past Katniss out the front door, past his suitcase, and down the road.

Katniss shut the door and put her back to it. 'What have I done? I just threw out the only person I've loved since Prim.' She started out the door and down the street. "PETTA! PETTA!"

"Good Heavens sweetheart, You do know that people are trying to sleep right?!"

"Haymitch, did you see which way Peeta went?" Katniss looked up and down the street to try to find out which way Peeta went.

"Sorry girl. What's going on with you too anyway?" Completely ignoring him, Katniss turned back and went back inside her house. She knew that Peeta would come back. He would have to come back right?

"Peeta, please come back home. I'm so sorry! I did not mean anything. Please. I love you baby! Please come home." Katniss begged into the phone. After hanging up the phone she went to go get ready for bed. She went outside and pulled Peeta's suitcase inside out of the rain.

Katniss came out of her and Peeta's bedroom and sat down on the couch. She had been in the bed for two hours now and could not sleep. She was so used to Peeta being by her side that it felt so weird without him. She was so worried without him there. It was already three o'clock in the morning.

Katniss was in the kitchen making some coffee when she heard the front door open. In walked a soaking wet Peeta. She did not care if she was dripping water all over the place, she ran up to him and jumped up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist to hold herself onto him.

"Baby I am so sorry. I don't want you to marry anyone else. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much!" Katniss cried into his shoulder.

"I am the one who should be sorry honey! I know not to pressure you into anything that you do not want. I was not thinking. I could not live without you sweetheart. It's alright. It's alright." He whispered into her ear trying to calm her down. "It's ok. I just went out to calm down. I am never going to leave you honey! Remember that. I just went to see an old friend from high school. We have not seen each other in years baby! It's alright. I am never going to leave you!"

Katniss hugged herself tighter to Peeta. She burried her nose into the collar of his shirt. Despite him bring wet, she caught a whiff of perfume off of his collar.

"Peeta, is that perfume on your shirt?"

She pulled back to look at him before he answered.

"Oh yea. She just got divorced and she was crying, so I hugged her to try to get her to calm down."

Something about what he said did not make since to her. She just shook her head and got the image out of her brain.

"Come on. It is three o'clock in the morning. I am exhausted. Lets go to bed. He brushed his teeth and kissed her goodnight. She could not help but wonder what happened tonight though. She felt like Peeta was not telling her the whole story.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry! I have been very busy these past few weeks. But here is the next chapter.

Chapter 3

Katniss POV

Waking up beside Peeta always made me feel whole and loved. So why did it feel weird today? Something was wrong and I had no clue as to what it was.

I rolled over and laid my head onto his bare back. He stirred but did not wake up. 'Thats odd.' I thought to myself, but I had to remember he did not come in till really late last night.

""Babe, wake up!" I shook him till he opened his intense blue eyes. He got a worried look on his face for a moment, but shook it away and smiled at me.

"Good morning sweetheart." He kissed my forehead like he always did when we first woke up of a morning. I gave him a fake smile and pushed the thought of what could have happened out of my head.

"So, ready to talk about what happened?" I still did not believe him fully. He would have to try to convince me.

"Babe, we talked about this. I already told you what happened last night. After I left I went to a bar. When I left I saw her and comforted her and came back here. That is all!" Did he still want to act cold to me? Who was this guy and what has he done with my loving caring husband.

"Baby what is going on? I know something is. Why are you acting so cold towards me? I feel like these past few weeks something has been going on. We are being meaner and meaner to each other. I love you with all of my heart, but I feel like you don't feel the same way about me." I crawled out of the bed and into the bathroom.

I turned the shower on, undressed, and climbed inside. I started to sob quietly. Once I heard the door open and close, signaling that Peeta has gone to work, I cried as loud as I could. I did not know who could hear me and at the moment I did not care. How did my life turn out to be this bad.

Peeta returned at 9:00 with a big bundle of flowers and a bag full of fresh cheese buns.

"Katniss, sweetheart, I am so sorry. I know I have been cold to you recently and I apologize for that. I love you with all of my heart and could not imagine my life without you." He has done it again. Charmed me with his Peeta ways. He always knew what to say to me to make me feel better.

"I love you too." I kissed his lips and smiled at him. He let out a breath as if he was relieved of something. There he goes back to his old ways.

We climbed into bed that night and he held me against him as if he was protecting me from something. What? I don't know yet, but I have a feeling I am about to find out.

* Two Months Later *

I had just came back from shopping when I saw the lights on in the house. That was odd. Peeta was not supposed to be home until later tonight. I stepped to the door and opened it up.

"Peeta? Babe? You here?" I heard something come from the bedroom. I walked upstairs to see Peeta sitting on our bed, with bloodshot eyes.

Something was wrong. Peeta never cries. Last time I seen him cry was when he had a dream that his mother had hurt me. I approached him and tapped his shoulder. He jumped as if he just noticed that I was there.

"Oh. Katniss. Hey." He sounded dull. As if something bad had happened to him.

"What's wrong Peeta?" He only shook his head at me. I forced him to look at me and whispered the words, "Tell me!"

He took a shaky breath and almost started to cry again. Oh crap!

"Baby, something bad has happened. Really bad!"

I gave him a questioning look as if telling him to continue. He did not want to tell me anything.

"I was really mad at you when I left the bar and when I ran into Tammy, we went back to her place and hung out."

I did not like where this was going at all!

"We slept together Katniss. And now, Tammy is pregnant."

My world just stopped. I felt so light headed that I could not stand up. I held onto my dresser and tried to catch my breath. Nothing was going in. Why was nothing going into my lungs?

I clawed at my throat, trying to get oxygen into them. I sounded like a wounded animal trying to escape a bear trap. Peeta reached his hand out and said something. It sounded like I was in a bubble. His hand touched my skin and I jerked back.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER TOUCH ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran out of The room and look off down the stairs. I threw the door open and marched down the road. Peeta was hot on my heels when I ran to the only other person I trusted with my life besides my mother. My only fathet figure. Haymitch.

I threw open his door and slammed and locked it before Peeta could get through. Haymitch was standing in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand. He had stopped drinking about the time that me and Peeta got married.

"Sweetheart! What are you doing here? And did I even invite you in?" I did not care about anything else he said. I ran into his arms and bawled my eyes out. I would not let Peeta see me like this? How could he?!


End file.
